


The man, the myth, the Legend

by NevaRYadL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Against a Wall, Alexios thinks Lykaon is hotter then Adonis and you will never convince him otherwise, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And you can keep dying mad about it, Lykaon likes that Alexios can pick him up and hold him for long periods, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Trans Alexios, Trans Male Top, Trans Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Once again Lykaon and Alexios reunite for a moment of intimacy





	The man, the myth, the Legend

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Alexios/Lykaon, mlm smut, trans Alexios, trans top, trans male top, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex
> 
> For the lovely anon who left the comment saying that I must hate women for writing trans Alexios. Kisses babe!

Lykaon loved that Alexios was taller and stronger than him.

Right now the man had him pressed against one of the walls in his house, lips against him and leaned into him, his head tilted down to kiss him properly. His hands were on the man’s hips, squeezing the lean muscle mass barely hidden by his undershirt. Alexios’ hands were roving over his sides, chest and stomach. So aching reverent as he always was in practically worshipping his body in all aspects of their relationship. (Though if Lykaon was being completely honest with himself, he loved this sort of worship during intimate times most).

Tilting his head back and parting his lips was all the que that Lykaon needed to give to his precious lover that he was ready for more. Alexios leaned into him to kiss him more passionately and heated, tasting his mouth and stealing the breath from his lungs.

One of those muscular thighs shifted and pressed up against him, drawing a grunt of pressure as it pressed around the evidence of his arousal and grinded it against his lower belly. A pleased little growl came out of the misthios and he pressed his thigh a bit more firmly against Lykaon.

“My love,” Alexios murmured against his mouth lovingly, reverently. Like a prayer.

“Alexios,” Lykaon moaned back.

There was a smile against his mouth. Oh how the man loved to hear him moan out his name and oh how he loved the taste of the man’s name on his tongue when he was breathing out in pleasure.

They needed to break apart, just for a moment, to catch their breath and start feverishly taking off clothing to get at the other’s skin that they so desperately wanted to devour. Though admittedly, Lykaon only had to undo two things and his clothing feel easy enough, leaving him bare and wanting and watching as Alexios undid layers and layers of armor, under armour and clothing.

“They’re better when trying to fend off sword strikes, not good for the bedroom, I admit,” Alexios chuckled when he noticed Lykaon awkwardly but patiently waiting for him to finish up. As much as he would have loved to unveil that Adonis body like the gift from the gods that it was, Alexios was in yet another armor set and he had no idea how it was set up. What kind of armor had gold ram horns and fur?

“I shall simply enjoy you undressing for my pleasure then, my love,” Lykaon chuckled softly, feeling his mouth melt into a smile when Alexios gave him those ‘I’m insufferably in love with you’ eyes.

Alexios made a show of getting his armor off. Sensually undoing clasps, buckles and straps, both obvious and hidden. But with each piece set aside, more and more of his lover was revealed. All that lovely dark skin with all those lovely scars and the thick dark hair and those hard earned muscles. Everything shed like a snake shedding its old skin and revealing the beauty underneath.

“You always stare at me like a man seeing spring after a long winter,” Alexios chuckled as he undid his underthings and cast them aside, now completely bare for Lykaon’s viewing pleasure.

“It certainly feels that way with how long it takes you to get out of your armor,” Lykaon groaned, straightening himself up and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck to pull him into a much needed kiss.

Alexios’ mithios roughened hands were on him, eagerly touching everything that they could reach. Rubbing along his sides, hips, belly, chest, the sides of his neck, the sides of his face. When they trailed down to his ass, they grabbed a handful each and squeezed appreciatively and Lykaon blushed. The ways that this man loved his body, gods above.

“You’re adorable when you blush,” Alexios murmured against his lips.

“Hush… allow me to…”

Lykaon let the man’s neck go so that he could ease to his knees, glancing once up at Alexios’ flushed cheeks and his lowered eyes, lips parting slightly as Lykaon got comfortable. One of the man’s hands tenderly cupped the back of his head and toyed with his hair as Lykaon placed his hands on the man’s muscular hips and leaned in to start peppering kisses along his lower belly. The strong muscles underneath shifted beneath the warm skin and wiry hairs around his belly button and the man himself groaned deeply. The hand in his hair tightened slightly as he moved down, kissing down the rise of flesh and thatch of dark hair.

Alexios breathed his name reverently as he took the man between his lips and started lavishing him with attention.

Lykaon loved putting his mouth on the man when the mood was there. Sometimes Lykaon would put his mouth on the olisbos instead, if Alexios’ mood was that way. And either way, Lykaon was more then happy to pleasure his lover. But there was just something more about putting his mouth on Alexios’ flesh, tasting it twitch between his lips, tasting the bitter arousal that dripped freely further below. It made Lykaon flush with lust and put a hand on himself, idly stroking himself as he sucked on Alexios and made his lover blush with pleasure.

“Gods above,” Alexios gasped when Lykaon sucked a bit more harshly.

“My,” Lykaon breathed, pulling off of Alexios to shoot a smoldering glance up at the misthios. Three fingers replaced his mouth for the moment, stroking Alexios like he was stroking himself. “To make Alexios call upon the people that he doesn’t believe in.”

Alexios snorted and gently shooed his hands away from his body and his own, getting down on his knees to pull him into a heart melting kiss. Only when he felt positively dizzy with love, did Alexios let him go, licking the taste of himself from his lips.

“Shall I make you call upon me now?”

Lykaon blushed beside himself, groaning when Alexios grabbed him and stroked him to taunt him.

“But how shall I do that?”

“Um… that thing you did… a few weeks ago…” Lykaon breathed, moaning into Alexios’ mouth as the man continued to stroke him. He tasted Alexios’ grinning teeth.

“Oh?”

“Alexios… please,” Lykaon moaned needily.

“I wish to hear your desires, Lykaon,” Alexios purred, deliciously mischievous.

“I… I want you… to hold me up… against the wall…” Lykaon could feel his face burn hot enough to cook an eye on from saying that. But the deep, lustful groan from the misthios was well worth it.

“Wait right there.”

Alexios fetched the oil and the oblisbos, coming back and holding him tight as the man started to lovingly prep him for their love making. The man’s lips on his, whispering honeyed words between fevered kisses as the man’s rough and sword calloused fingers gently coaxed him open. Soft and loving and tender and made Lykaon feel strangely loved and pampered and made him melt against the man as he rewrapped his arms around the man’s neck and kissed him a bit more desperately.

“Please… my love…”

Gently easing his fingers out, Alexios hooked his arms underneath Lykaon’s knees and lifted him. So easily too, it made Lykaon’s heart flutter and he felt himself twitch against Alexios’ stomach as the man pressed him against the wall, grinning as Lykaon burned with lust and fluster from this man so easily holding up. Also that self assured smirk as the man eased one arm down (gods above this man could hold him up with one arm and pressing him into the wall!) and adjusted himself before pressing forward.

The initial stretch pushed the air from his lungs in the form of a ragged moan. The pressure and feeling of fullness made his arch off the wall, pressing into Alexios who only pushed him back into and pressed further and further. Until he was as deep as Alexios could go, his bottom pressed into Alexios’ lap and the man mouthing at his open and moaning and panting mouth. The strong arms holding him up and the stronger body pinning him to the wall. The man’s teeth in his lower lip as he pulled out and thrust back in.

And then he was undone, further and further getting lost in the ever so pleasant haze of lust, heat and passion and love as Alexios thrust into him quickly. He did admire the strength of the man to bounce him on his hips as he did, holding him up as he did. The strength made him dizzy and Lykaon held onto the man and feverishly kissed him to cement himself in the moment as Alexios’ godly strength made him shudder with rapidly spiking pleasure.

“Ah-ah-alexios,” Lykaon moaned.

He was clenching up, lower abdomen tightening with the foretelling of his coming peak. His skin is hot and flushed, body worked up and sweat starting to form. Alexios hardly seemed bothered by the physical part of holding up his weight, though his face was flushed in pleasure and the deep rumbling moans were foretelling of how close he was. This man’s strength was…

Feeling his peak hit him, Lykaon surged forward and moaned loudly against the man’s mouth.

“I love you.”

He rode out his peak on Alexios’ suddenly desperate and stuttering thrusts, panting harshly as he made a mess between their chests. Lykaon was bounced a few more times before they stalled, feeling himself twitch with sensitivity and lingering shudders as Alexios panted against his chin, eyes closed and sweat dripping down his handsome face. After a moment of stillness, the two panting, Alexios slowly, ever so slowly, dropped to the ground. When he was no longer carrying Lykaon’s weight, he eased them onto their sides and slowly pulled out, hugging Lykaon tightly to him, burying his face in the doctor’s chest.

After a moment of the lingering fog fading, Lykaon bent his head to kiss Alexios’ messy hair. It was after several minutes of this, that Lykaon realized something.

“Wait did you… from me saying…”

Alexios hugged him tighter, grumbling.

“Gods above, you are the perfect man. Absolute perfection,” Lykaon breathed into Alexios’ hair, hugging the man back. “Words pale and fail to describe how much I love you, you… you amazing and wonderful man.”

Lykaon kept slathering the poor flustered mithiso in sweet and honeyed words as Alexios just hugged him and happily grumbled into his chest. Gods be blessed for Alexios.


End file.
